Stamina
by Littledude300
Summary: A andventure that may defeat the smashers will begin.Will they win or die. Chapter 11 Up. Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

explosive shuriken: I hope my sis Lady Scarlet Hecate won't find me. Oh are you here for the fic? Well go read it because the next thing might be ugly.

Lady Scarlet Hecate: Found ya.

explosive shuriken: Help

Lady Scarlet Hecate: First I'll make you put a dress then makeup then...

Disclaimer: explosive shuriken do not own SSBM character or anything else in this fic except things he might invent on the next chapters.

Prologue and chapter 1.

Master Hand: It's time for the smashers to die.

Crazy Hand (CH): Look at the little birdie bro.

Master Hand (MH): Shut up idiot.

Meanwhile, at Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: I got a letter.

Peach: Me too.

Bowser, Dr Mario and Luigi: Us too.

Mario: That strange.

At Hyrule Castle, all of the smashers were here.

Y. Link: So we all receive the same letter right?

Fox: Yep

Link: It says « Go to the battlefield.»

Mario: It's the place were we battled the fighting wire frames.

Ganondorf: Then what are we waiting for, let's go.

Kirby: Does somebody remember where the battlefield is?

Everyone: ...

Kirby: I'm guessing that's a no, right?

End of chapter one.

Review please.


	2. The adventure begins!

explosive shuriken: Have you read the first chapter? If you didn't GO GET LOBOTOMISED SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just like in the last chapter.

Chapter 2.

After 3 days of heavy searching, the smashers finally founded the battlefield.

MH: You finally arrived. It's time to tell you the rules of the new tournament.

Yoshi: WHAT?

Luigi: Oh come on.

CH: Not again.

MH: Your on my side idiot.

CH: Sorry.

MH: For this tournament, you will have limited stamina and you need to keep your stamina or you will be expulsed from the tournament. You will have 1000 stamina points (SP). You will have to work as a team to finish the adventure and get to me.

CH: And me.

MH: Let the adventure begin!

MH and CH disappeared and the battle field transformed into a jungle.

Fighting wire frames appeared and attacked. They were easily defeated.

The smashers moved on and stoped when they sawed...

Dk: Diddy!

Diddy: Kill smashers.

Pikachu: Oh no, he's controlled.

Explanation: When an opponent appears, you will see his stamina.

Diddy: 36 SP

Announcer: Battle begin!

Diddy took his peanut guns shot DK. Dk was hit but he counter-attacked with his coconut blaster. Diddy was down but not out until Peach used her Peach bomber to defeat him.

Peach: Sa-weet.

Mewtwo: That was easy.

They moved on until they sawed more fighting wire frames (FWF).

Ness: they seem stronger that the ones before.

FWF x 100: 12 SP

Mario: Let's go!

Explanation: After each chapters, you can see the SP from each smashers.

Everybody except Dk: 1000 SP

Dk: 983 SP


	3. Fox vs FWF and Zelda dissapear

explosive shuriken: Already chapter 3. (cries) Fanfics are uploading too fast! Oh and nivanna want me too put more Fox so let this chap be called «Fox vs FWF»

Disclaimer: I still can't think of anything so I still don't own anything in this fic.

Chapter3 «Fox vs FWF»

Fox: I'll take care of this.

Fox shoots with his blaster his opponents. The FWF died without noticing but then Super FWF appeared.

Super FWF: 59 SP

Fox: He's big but he's nothing I can't defeat!

Super FWF: You will die loser.

Fox starts to shoot with his blaster.

Super FWF: Your attacks are use...ARG (dies)

Fox: Whose the loser now!

C. Falcon: Nice!

Then an hole opened under C. Falcon

C. Falcon: AAAAAAAAAH

Then the hole closes and reopen and close again for five minutes then the hole spits out C. Falcon.

Falco: You ok Falcon

C. Falcon: No!

Zelda: Help!

Link: What's happening?

Fox: Zelda's gone!

Link: Let's go save her!

Dr. Mario: But we don't know where she is.

Link: ZELDA!

End of chapter.

Everybody except Zelda, Dk and C. Falcon: 1000 SP

Dk: 983 SP

C. Falcon: 395 SP

Zelda: ?????


	4. Zombie Zelda

explosive shuriken: To answer nyanna's question, I'm a boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM characters.

Chapter 4 «Zombie Zelda»

Roy: That's strange she disappears like that.

Marth: Your right.

Y. Link: Poor Zelda.

Pichu: Why are waiting?

Peach: Pichu's right, you know!

Link: I'll save her! (runs away)

Jiglypuff: Wait for us, it's dangerous!

Zombie Castle

Link: What is this place?

Fox: I don't know but it's creepy.

Ness: I don't want to go in there!

Y. Link: What a cry-baby.

Ness: Hey!

Peach: Stop it you two.

The smashers entered the castle when zombies appeared.

Zombies x 50: 76 SP

Fox: Let's do this!

Falco: Yeah!

Mario: Fireballs.

Zombies: Arg!

Luigi: Fire seems effective!

Roy: Blazer!

Zombies: NO! (all zombies die)

Spongebob: Victory screech!

Bowser: Hey, what are you doing here!

Spongebob: I don't know!

Ganondorf: Well get out of here!

Patrick: Want to go jellyfishing?

Spongebob: Ok.

Mario: That was weird.

Link: Let's move on!

Throne room.

Link: ZELDA!

Dr. Mario: Oh no, she's a zombie!

Zelda: You will all become zombies. Come my minions!

Mewtwo: More zombies.

Zombies x 100: 76 SP Zombie Zelda: 203 SP

Evrybody except Dk and C. Falcon: 1000

Dk: 983 SP

C. Falcon: 395 SP


	5. The zombies attacks!

explosive shuriken: One of the heroes will die on the next chapter so try to guess who will it be.

Disclaimer: i still don't own anything in my fanfic (oh god of ideas help me!)

Chapter 5: The zombies attacks!

Announcer: Battle start!

Mr. G&W did the first move by throwing a sausage at one of the zombie but the zombie ate the sausage.

Zombie: Tasty!

Mr. G&W: Really! Well have some more!

Mr. G&W threw 100 more sausages at the zombie

Zombie: Arg.

Meanwhile,

Fox and Falco used their blaster to defeat more zombies.

Fox: Too easy!

Falco: Yeah!

C. Falcon: I have been bitten by a zombie!

Link: Not good!

C. Falcon began morphing into a zombie

Zombie Falcon: 129 SP

Luigi: Don't attack him, we got to defeat the original zombie so he and Zelda can turn back to normal.

Y. Link: Ouch!

Ganondorf: Have you been bitten?

Y. Link: No but he hit me!

Bowser: Flamethrower!

Bowser attack hit but the enemies didn't felt anything.

Bowser: WHAT!

Zombies: We have learned to resist our weakness so we can defeat you!

While they weren't looking, Zelda unleashed an extremely charged Din Fire at one of the smashers. Who will it be? To know, wait for the next chapter.

Everybody except Dk & Y. Link: 1000 SP

Dk: 983 SP

Y. Link: 974


	6. The cry of the death

explosive shuriken: Is the suspense killing like the poor hero that will die on this chapter?

Well it's one of the following characters that will be killed

Mario

Link

Fox

Roy

Ness

Mr. G&W

Marth

explosive shuriken: If I'm scaring you, well that's because this chapter is an Halloween special. Have fun!

Chapter 6 The cry of the death.

Zelda: Din fire!

The Din fire hit one of the heroes and this hero was... Roy!

Roy: ARG!

Marth: No Roy!

Link: Why did you do that Zelda, tell me!

Zelda: I did it for my master!

Link: But you have no masters!

Zelda: Now I have one!

Link: Is it MH?

Zelda: No and anyway you won't need this information in the other world.

Voice: Zelda don't battle him, I will be his opponent.

Link: Nightmare!

Marth: You won't be Link opponent because your mine!

Nightmare: Really! Well, come to me SoulEdge!

Link: Watch out, he's powerful!

Marth: He's nothing I can't handle!

Nightmare: 382 SP

Announcer: Marth vs Nightmare. Battle start!

I'll kill you like you made Zelda kill Roy!

Everyone except Dk and Y. Link: 1000 SP

Dk: 983 SP

Y. Link: 974 SP

Out: Roy


	7. Marth vs Nightmare part 1

explosive shuriken: WOW! I got a lot more review than I planned. I thought my story wouldn't interest anybody but I was wrong. Oh and sorry for not updating, I wasn't in the «zone».

Disclaimer: Still own nothing in my fic.

Chapter 7 Marth vs. Nightmare, Part 1

Marth attacked but Nightmare guarded and the blow missed. Marth kept attacking but he couldn't hit the evil knight.

Nightmare: Your pathetic!

Marth: Your going down!

Nightmare: You really think so!

Nightmare used SoulEdge to attack Marth. Marth dodged but another attack hit him.

Marth: Man his blows are powerful!

Link: Watch out! He might be slow but he's strong!

Marth finally hit is opponent but he had been hit by a stronger attack.

Meanwhile, Zelda prepared an attack on Link but Luigi spotted her and told Mewtwo to paralyse her. Zelda attack failed.

Both Marth and Nightmare had 1 SP left and they prepared for the final blow.

Explanation: On 1 on 1 battles, only the fighters SP will se showed.

Marth:1SP

Nightmare: 1SP

Who will win? find out on the next chapter!


	8. Marth vs Nightmare part 2

explosive shuriken: finally chapter 8. For those who don't know, Nightmare is a character from SoulCaliburII.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or most of the random characters that will appear in my fic.

Chapter 8: Marth vs Nightmare part two.

The two warriors swords hit each other making a big flash and, they were gone! A dimensional passageway had sucked them both and transported them in another dimension. Their energy was back and the battle could restart. This is the final round to decide who is the winner.

Explanation: The next battle will be a Omega battle. It happen when there is a powerful opponent (kind of like a boss) is battling one or some of the smashers.

Omega battle

Smasher(s): Marth 1000 SP

Opponent(s): Nightmare 1000 SP

Battle start!

Marth did the first move with a slash followed by a kick. The slash was easily dodged but the kick cut Nightmare off guard and did some damage but Marth was hit by a counterattack. Marth was then hit by another attack and another one. Nightmare was not doing many damage but had charged an attack that would defeat Marth for sure but sudenly, he stopped. The good side of him was trying to destroy Souledge control over him. Marth understood that Nightmare was controlled by his demonic sword. Marth reunited all that was left of his strength and destroyed the cursed sword. The battle was over.

Battle finished!

Winner: Marth

Defeated smasher(s): none.

The dimensional passageway reopened Marth escaped from the dimension he was. When Marth returned, Zombie castle and the zombies disappeared. Zelda and C. Falcon turned back to normal.

Link: Hey Zel, why did you killed Roy instead of somebody else?

Zelda: Because he was spying on me when I was taking my shower.

Everybody: 0.o

Fox: Let's move on!

Spongebob: Wait. I have something to explain to you.

Falco: What!

Spongebob: Sometime, you will find golden trees like the one over here. Each time one of you touch one of these, all of your SP will be restored so when you find one touch it.

Ganondorf: Thanks for the tips!

Mario touched the tree and everyone (except Roy) was healed.

Everyone: 1000 SP

Out: Roy


	9. Evil salesman world

explosive shuriken: Here's the disclaimer: I don't own SSBM. Next, I'd like too thank my reviewers. They are: niyanna, ......, Denneylaw, Streek-has-returned471, Roy-Marth and xaio23. And don't worry Roy-Marth, Marth won't die...yet.

Chapter 9: Evil salesmen world!

The smashers walked into the forest until they heard a sound. They looked around but they saw nothing except trees and bushes. Then someone appeared! The man said: .....HAVE YOU EVER HAD PROBLEM BRUSHING YOUR TEETHS? IF YOU DID BUY BRUSH-O-MATIC TOOTHBRUSH. THEY ARE THE BEST!

Peach: Oh my god a salesman!

Falco: It's too horrifying!

Bowser: Were doomed!

Salesman: No buying? Then no living!

Enemy: Crazy salesman: 24 SP Toothbrush x 50: 7 SP

Mario: And I thought this fic couldn't get any weirder. I think the writer is having a sugar overdose.

Ness: Let's just get on with it.

Luigi: It's over.

Ness: Already!

Mewtwo: Who cares, let's move on.

They continued until they arrived at a town and when they stepped in, a herd of salesman attacked.

Explanation: When there is more than two teams of battlers, there is a battle royal.

Battle royal:

Team Smashers: Link, Mario, Mr G&W, Zelda, Dr Mario, Pichu and Pikachu. Score:7000 SP

Team Cookie: Crazy salesman x 10 Score 240 SP

Team Peanut: Crazy salesman x 10 Score 240 SP

Explanation x2: No character can die until their team loses all their score and if the chapter end while there is a battle royal, the end will be the teams scores.

Smashers: 7000 SP

Cookies: 240 SP

Peanut: 240 SP


	10. The weirdness continues!

explosive shuriken : I'd like to thanks dragoonknight1 for the great boss suggestion. I'll certainly put it in one of the later chapter. Have you like the story so far? If you did, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM characters or places.

Chapter 10: The weirdness continues!

Team smashers founded some ray guns and began to shoot the other teams but team cookie blocked the attacks by throwing cookies and team peanut threw peanuts. Link, Mario, Mr G&W, Zelda, Dr Mario, Pichu and Pikachu then used their strongest attacks and the two salesmen team lost.

Battle finished.

Winners smashers!

Out: none

The town suddenly disappeared into thin air and a castle appeared. They searched around the castle and they founded a library. Suddenly, Boos appeared and some books started to float and attack.

Explanation: Some enemies has skills that make them stronger.

Boos x 5 : 54 SP Skills: Invisibility and float.

Hunted books x 7: 20 SP Skill: Float

Battle start!

The Boos did the first move by disappearing and floating with invisibility and float and the books spread out in the room. Luigi took his flashlight to illuminate the ghost then he sucked them in with the poltergeist 3000.

Luigi: I know this place.

Mario: Oh no, not the mansion I was held captive by ghosts!

Everybody: 1000 SP

Out: Roy

Note: The mansion is the one in Luigi's mansion.


	11. A ghostly sword

explosive shuriken : Sorry. I didn't update story for a reason. It's because I needed to learn more about Luigi's mansion. Now I know really well the game so now, I can update the story a lot. Oh and they are not in a library. It's actually a study.

The disclaimer is the same than every other chapters.

Chapter 11: A ghostly sword

Mario: I'm out of here! (goes away)

Luigi: My poor brother.

Peach: We should leave to.

Outside the mansion. At E. Gadd's house.

E. Gadd. (Elvin): Oh Luigi the mansion reappeared. You could catch some ghost!

Luigi: Hey Elvin where's my bro.

Elvin: On no. He must have been captured by the ghosts... again.

Fox: We got to save him!

Elvin: Good thing I made four more Poltergust 3000.

Luigi, Marth, Falco, Y. Link, Mewtwo started to train and when they were ready, they left for the mansion.

All the doors were locked except one. They to it and inside there was … Roy's ghost!

Marth: What are you doing here?

Roy: My master said that if I destroy your vacuum cleaners, he'd bring me back to life.

Roy then used his sword to destroy Marth's P3000 but the sword went trough it and Marth.

Luigi: Roy, you're a ghost now remember.

Roy was illuminated by the flashlight and was sucked by Mewtwo. A key appeared and it lead to the secret altar. When they went in, they met King Boo. He was asleep so he was easily sucked up. Luigi grabed Mario's painting and the little group came back to the scientist house.

Elvin: Have you suck any ghost?

Mewtwo: Yes, I have the two we got.

Elvin: Then put them in the ghost portaificionizer or something like that to turn the into beautiful ghost painting.

Marth : Wait, we can't put Roy into a painting!

Mewtwo: Too late!( plugs his P3000).

Marth: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

We see a King Boo and a Roy painting out of the machine.

Elvin: Bye everybody!

All except Marth: Bye!

Marth: Why Roy! ( starts crying a lot!)

Everybody: 1000Sp

Out: Roy.


	12. Master Hand new plot part 1

explosive shuriken : Chapter 12 is finally here. Thank you for all the reviews. Now the story is going to get serious.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1.

Chapter 12: Master Hand new plot part 1

MH: Defeated again! I can't believe it. What should I do!

CH: Why don't you destroy Smash Universe!

MH: Maybe your smarter than I thought. I know what have to do for that.

Back with the smashers.

Fox: Man this is boring.

Link: Yeah, we had nothing to do for a week

Bowser: I'm sure that's because he's planning something big.

Luigi: Look, something is coming. Looks like a rock.

Suddenly the rock fell and started to shine. Luigi grabbed it and put it in his pockets.

Back with MH.

CH: So, Why have you thrown a small rock at the smashers.

MH: It's not a normal rock.

CH: It's not!

MH: It's actually a soul breaker. Each time the one who wields it kills an opponent, the soul of the defeated his transferred to the soul collector, witch I have and the strength of the soul is given to the wielder of the collector. If the breaker's wielder loses a battle, his soul will be drained instead. Plus, the more souls does the breaker sends to the collector, the more the breaker's wielder soul will be controlled by the collector's wielder.

CH: In English please.

MH: Each time Luigi kills an opponent, he will give me more power and he will be more and more controlled by me. CH, I want you to kidnap Luigi and send him to the cruel melee. One more thing, tell the FWF to lose.

CH: Ok bro!

Back with the smashers.

Falco: Look, crazy Hand is coming.

Mr. G&W: He's going crash on us.

CH crashed and came back up with Luigi. Happily, nobody was hurt.

Mario: Oh no, what does he want with Luigi.


End file.
